Toothpaste Secret
by iminyourimagination
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a little moment at the burrow during sixth year, the morning before Harry arrives.


Inspired by the half blood prince film bit where Ron says 'you've got a bit of...toothpaste...' probs my favourite!

'Good morning to you too, Ronald.' Hermione said after he had walked into the bathroom, half awake, ruffling his hair with no shirt on. He yelled and ran back to get his dressing gown, wrapped it around himself as he wandered back in, the tips his ears blossoming beetroot. But Hermione didn't mind. On the contrary, infact: it was a brilliant wake up call. 'Thought it was Harry in here... wouldnt have been so bad then...'

'what; do you go displaying yourself, flashing around the house at _him_?'

'oh, shut it.' He grimaced and looked at himself in the cracked mirror, leaning on the basin as she squeezed out toothpaste onto her tooth brush. '_you look dreadful, dear._' it sympathised at him and he retaliated by sticking his tongue out at it. 'Harry's not coming till this evening, anyway.' Hermione said calmly, as the mirror tutted. She looked out of the window to see the sun coming up over the feilds and heard the bluebirds chirruping in the trees. 'I love your house.' She hadn't used her toothbrush yet.

'really? God, I hate it. The drafty windows... too many people... creaky floorboards... too many people... grubby... too many bloody spiders...' he grumbled as he began to run the tap, and with an arkward twist, it squeaked on. '...stupid taps...' he added and Hermione laughed at him and started to brush her teeth rather reluctantly. She wanted to talk, not brush. 'your house has charactoristics that no other has. You should feel..._proud_,' Hermione mumbled through the bristles of the brush and smiled. Ron's eyes travelled to her teeth. The ones she had mischeviously shrunk two years ago. The ones that added to a truly magnificent smile that only she could crack. She was wearing a plain, pale green, long sleeved pyjama top and stripey bottoms, with her wavy hair tied back. He thought she looked very cute and how she even managed to look smart and presentable in pyjamas was a wonder to him.

Ron dunked his head into the basin full of cold water, soaking his hair too. Wiping his face under the water, he emerged sopping wet and grabbed a towel and mopped himself up. he drained the sink and grinned at Hermione, all the freckles on his nose merging together. Hermione's mind drifted to the fact that he looked so cute when he was sopping wet. Like the time they went down to Hagrid's in the rain. She replied with a smile and went to spit out the contents of her mouth in the sink. She washed it away and wiped her mouth on her towel. 'sorry...'

'nah, don't apologise. If you really think that's disgusting then you should see what the twins do when they're feeling a little bored.' He said warily and glanced out into the corridor incase anyone was listening in, but it seemed they were the only two awake in the house. He scrubbed his hair with the towel and Hermione said 'I'm not actually that much of an early riser, so I don't know why I'm up at this time.'

Ron glanced down at his watch and grinned. 'six thirty. Wow. Me neither.'

'Could be instinct, then. Both sensing that the other would be awake? But of course, I dont believe in that sort of thing.' Hermione shrugged. They didnt realise how close they were. Ron was standing in front of her and looking at her in an odd way. He wasnt even looking at her eyes, it was her mouth. He was constantly mesmerised by the way her lips moved, ever since she arrived in the muggle car a few weeks back. He hated to admit it, but he was certainly attracted to her. Stronger than last year, or the year before that. He had known for a while that there was an inkling between them, and he decided to relish in one of the rare times that they werent arguing.

Ron wore a very small smile on his face. 'you've got a bit of...toothpaste. just-' her heart began to thump as he touched her bottom lip and wiped it off with his finger, '-there.' He whispered, his voice tickling her ears as she looked up at him. He didnt know how much he ment to her.'th-thanks...' she whispered back.

' welcome...' he said in a low voice. He swallowed nervously and leaned down, capturing her lips in his. They were soft, smooth, tasted of mint and well worth the wait that he had endured for the last two years. When he said last year that she was the most wonderful he had ever met, he ment it. Before he knew it, she was kissing him back like there was no tomorrow.

One thing they didnt know was that the youngest Weasley was lurking around the corner, only wanting to brush her teeth, for she had always been an early riser. She walked away grinning, and promising herself that she would keep it secret, because if she told anyone, where would be the magic in that?

Fin.


End file.
